


And The Sound Of Laughter (heals everything)

by KryOnBlock



Series: Valley of Pigs [3]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Minecraft lore, Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Phil's Hardcore Lore, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), THE FIC, Tubbo and Tommy got adopted by Techno AND THEN Phil, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, no beta we die like l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryOnBlock/pseuds/KryOnBlock
Summary: "Piglins are very territorial beings, specially towards mobs or players they consider part of their pack, so the act of taking someone in and showing them to their pack is considered a great act of trust. This instinct is also shown in the Mob Players of the specie, forming tight and deep bonds with those they trust, sharing absolutely everything, either material or inmaterial things"Technoblade, with his two new charges, decides to pay a visit to Philza in his Hardcore World.
Relationships: Philza & TommyInnit, Philza & Tubbo, Technoblade & Philza, Technoblade & Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF) background, Technoblade & Tubbo background
Series: Valley of Pigs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018441
Comments: 21
Kudos: 375





	And The Sound Of Laughter (heals everything)

**Author's Note:**

> [insert meme of that baker guy who is saying "started this, had a breakdown, bon appetit"]
> 
> Hi hello, it is I, back on my furry content bullshit
> 
> Also this is spitefully dedicated to kai (findingkairos) who fucking MURDERED ME with one of their latest one shot, and left me with too many emotions to properly convey <3

Phil is a lone wolf.

Or, he likes to think to himself he is. He prefers the solitude of his World over any bustling Hub or multiplayer Server. There is nothing quite like the sound of the Universe humming in his ear as he works on more and more projects, the gratifying notion of seeing what you have made and know only you did it, only you made it possible. The quiet of the water lapping at his feet as he fishes in Endlantis, the crackling fire of the Nether Void, the sand between his toes in his Home, are things he would never change for anything in the world.

But… Phil is also a people person, as bizarre that sounds; he likes spending time with his friends, simply staying in the same space together as each works on their project, long calls into the early morning as Phil grinds for sand and searching for distractions from the boring tasks. There is nothing like hearing your friends laugh, a balm to his soul, as they trade jokes around while he soars the open skies of the World. The problem lies in that not a lot of people like to visit his world. Hardcore is a method quite harsh, and more than half of the players are intimidated by it, and he understands it! Hardcore its not for everyone, and it is in all of their’s friends right to decline visit his World. He can make trips to the Hub to visit, but he won’t linger more than necessary. His world is simply… Is simply too big, too alluring to ever let go, and his friends understand it, each of them also have their own calling to always go back.

So, it is easy to say that Phil spends most of his time alone. 

This is why, when Techno one day calls and asks if he and some company can stay in his world, Phil practically jumps at the chance. Technoblade is one of his oldest friends, the two have such a long history together it makes joy rise in his chest at the prospect of Techno visiting again. The piglin used to visit very frequently, spending nights on his base and accompanying the blond everywhere, the warrior not afraid of a little danger. 

It was always fun when Techno visited, and Phil prepared for the day a lot, searching up for old cooking recipes he had shoved down in his chests when visitors stopped coming, taking out the blankets out of storage and ventilating Techno’s room and the guest’s ones too. The piglin hadn’t visited in a very long time, and it was understandable! The two of them could easily get pulled into long term projects and forget everything around them, a trait which had made them click so well in the past, and they still messaged almost daily, at least to check on the other. Phil knew the other was deep in some geo-political war, which wasn’t that surprising since Techno always had a pendant for those (Hell, they met in one of those), but that was as far as he knew. 

The piglin was surprisingly tight lipped for this one, and Phil wondered if it was because there was some agreement to not talk about the server outside of the members invited? It wasn’t usual for the other to not talk about what he was doing, and there had been worry flourishing in his chest each day that progressed. But that plant had withered away the day Techno had called to ask to stay, saying he was done for now with survival multiplayers. 

His elytra fluttered behind him, the wings shifting between avian and reptilian in his excitement. It had been a long time since Techno had visited, and he was torn between showing the other the finished Nether Void or taking him to a flight near Endlantis as it was their custom. Techno’s elytra shimmered in the wall, the inert material glowing with enchantments and waiting for its owner to come back. 

Phil had assumed Techno was bringing some guests, maybe some of his friends, because contrary to popular belief, the piglin  _ had _ friends, a lot of them actually for someone so closed off. But, the piglin grew on one surprisingly fast, Phil would know, so it wasn’t that strange someone had decided to tag along with Techno. It was surprising, however, that the strangers had decided to come to the Hardcore world, but to be honest, most of Techno’s friends loved to visit. The other had like a speciality to gather reckless people around him, like it was a super power of something. There still were cracks on the Endlantis glass from that one time Skeppy had visited.

So, it was safe to say Phil had expected some adults towards the nature of Wilbur, of Skeppy or Calvin.

The surprise Phil got when he saw Techno join with two children? A big one, a very big one, that Phil had barely managed to suppress as he laughed and hugged Techno closer, the piglin practically melting against his embrace. He looked over him critically, frowning at the new array of scars the other had gathered while gone, and huffed at Techno’s affectionate head butt, returning it fondly.

It was great to see Techno again, and it made the loneliness in his chest ease and rest. The piglin looked… nervous, and tired, to say the least. The fur looked tangled, and the gold rings were almost dulled, so it was safe to say Techno would probably pass out for a few hours once they reached home. He peered to the side, and blinked in surprise at the other two guests. He racked his mind and came with the names, humming surprised at seeing them.

Tommy had grown since the last time he had seen him, the blond tired and scrawny child so different from the excited and hyper kid that had participated with him in a Championship almost two years ago. Tubbo was the same, the kid looking even more tired than his friend. It was… strange, to see them so subdued. He was used to seeing them laughing and running around the Championships Lobby, screaming and throwing jokes as they waited for the next game. 

He didn’t know Techno considered them friends, the piglin was very known for his hatred of children so it was a little mind-boggling to find the two teenagers standing so close to Techno. Did something happen after the Earth Project? He remembered they participated together in the championships, but Techno had never shown any sign of actually liking the others. He was pretty sure he actually despised Tommy, so it was a bit of a shock to say the least

“Tommy, Tubbo! Good to see you guys” Phil smiled, noticing how Tommy flinched back a little before composing himself and shaking his hand “You’ve grown a lot”

“Like a stupid giraffe” Tubbo muttered from the side, almost mulishly, and Phil laughed brightly, ignoring how the two kids jumped a little at the sound.

“True, true” With a sigh, Phil adjusted his elytra and smiled “Come on, I got some tea waiting back at the house”

The walk back to the house was almost silent, with only the kid’s chatter to break the almost reverent quiet it existed. They were walking on front, talking animatedly between them, while Techno and Phil brought up the guard, the two simply walking together, slightly leaning into the other. They would talk later, probably when the other two had already gone to bed, because Phil could see the stress lining up every bristled fur in Techno, how tense he held himself and how he constantly fiddled with his rings, something he only ever did when stressed out. Phil worried for the other, but for now he simply enjoyed the fact that he was back Home and walked, as the day transformed into the night and the torches lighted up the way to the house.

* * *

  
  
  


He watched from the corner of his eye as Techno and the others settled on the table, carefully pouring the hot water on the mugs.

The teenagers were… subdued but also? Strangely animated, looking around in pure wonder at the house, marvelling at the super smelter, at the hand knitted blankets, the couch, the warm bread, the impressive array of teas, every mundane thing, as if it were a miracle. It made something on his chest stumble painfully at the obvious wonder that looked so out of place. He was sure Tommy would cry when he saw the fish and chips he brought over to eat.

Two teenagers shouldn’t look like that, so amazed at something so common,, shouldn’t look as if they have been starved, flinching at every shadow in the room and constantly searching for the other in little glances and gestures. It reminded him of the fresh soldiers, the young faces scarred by the battles, as they cling to their friends in search of some safety in the aftermath of the battle. It looked wrong in them, and Phil hid his frown behind his mug, sipping silently at the cinnamon tea.

Techno, as always, had grabbed the lavender one, and was currently drinking it as if it were shots. He was sure anyone else would have doubled over by the pain of drinking straight up boiling water, but Techno continued on as always. The advantage of being of a species that had adapted to extreme temperatures, Phil mussed, watching the piglin drink with half lidded eyes, tail swishing behind him lazily. The other had relaxed greatly once entering the house, as if a big weight had been taking off his chest.

“Well” Phil said, once the food was finished and he saw the guests barely hiding their yawns “Let me show your rooms”

He guided them towards the hall, trying to ignore how the kids had glanced at Techno for a confirmation before following him. The guest’s rooms were a candid soft orange, the beds shoved towards the corner with a window on the opposing side. There were some bookshelves and a drawer nearby, the cold floor covered with a fuzzy beach-colored carpet, a closet on the opposing wall.

“The other one is in front” He indicated towards the hall “Techno’s at the beginning of the hall near the chimney and mine is beside it, near the main entrance. I’ll leave you guys to explore, just make sure to not go outside without noticing me or Techno, for security reasons”

The teenagers hesitated, before nodding and Phil left them to choose a room, making his way back to the kitchen, where Techno was cleaning the dishes. His red coat had been discarded on the chair, and the golden crown was tilted, almost falling as Techno hunched forward to clean everything under the water that was gathered on the cauldron for cleaning purposes.

Phil carefully righted his crown, as he took a spot nearby and started drying the dishes and storing them in the cupboards. They worked on silence, falling back onto the same routine they had all these years, working seamlessly around the other until everything was finished. With a hum, Phil stocked up the fireplace while he let Techno wander around , the piglin now taking in all the differences that had springed up since he last visited. He heard, more than see, Techno’s hitch of breath and when he sneaked a glance back, he smiled when he saw him standing in front of where his elytra was, fingers almost hesitating before the shimmering material.

“I took care of it while you were gone” He said, watching the embers of the fireplace swirl in the air before his eyes “It’s been waiting for you, I’m sure”

Techno snorted, but put the wings on regardless, Phil watching with fondness as the elytra fuse with his back seamlessly, the silver material shifting between shapes before settling into the large wings, the grey and black mottled feathers bristling a little as he relaxed and tried to see them. Phil laughed, and helped Techno sit down with the heavy wings, the piglin trying to get used to the feeling of having them again, letting his fingers run through the feathers and right them. The piglin chuffed, but leaned back against him, letting him preen the wings, until they looked a little less wild and more in order.

“Been a while since you visited” Phil commented, nonchalantly, as he took a brush nearby and started to work through the tangles in Techno’s fur. The piglin hummed and simply leaned the head forward to let him have a better access to the hair “What happened, it isn’t like you to appear on my doorstep so tense”

“Not a doorstep” Techno mumbled, almost drowsy.

“Okay, since “world”, whatever, it's the same mate” He rolled his eyes, the  _ swish-swish _ of the brush on the pink fur the only sound to be heard. “I was starting to get worried, you know”

“I’m sorry”

“I know” Phil sighed fondly, “Will you tell me?”

“Maybe later” Came the sleepy answer from his friend. 

“That’s fine” He said, settling the brush down and patting him in the shoulder, “Now, to bed you go you big lump, I’m pretty sure you are about to crush my legs into nothingness”

“You are too thin” Techno murmured, sitting up and stretching, yawning so big that his jaw cracked from the movement “Also too tiny”

“Fuck off” He laughed, and shoved him off, ignoring the grumbles of the other “Your blankets are on the closet, forgot to take them out”

Techno said something inaudible, looking so tired it made Phil tired, and simply lifted his hands in an okay sign, stumbling off towards his room, the wings almost dragging in the floor.

Phil was left alone in the living room and sighed, sitting back on the sofa and watching the fire on the fireplace swirl around, eyes distant as he thought about what he had seen. He sighed and leaned back, head tilted to the ceiling as he closed his eyes. No matter what happened, if it was important he would be told. For now, he would simply do what he always did, and provide a place, a world to stay for now. Tomorrow he would need to outfit the kids for the place, and give back Techno his armor, which was stored in the basement. He would show them around and work on his projects and more.

But that was for tomorrow, so Phil stood up and yawned, stretching and going to his room, falling face first into the mattress and letting it sink under his weight, as he shoved off the outer clothing and slithered under the covers, his cats jumping onto the bed and curling around his wings.

( _ If he heard footsteps during the night sneak into Techno’s room and the light chatter of young voices, and woke up the next day to find the three players cuddling in the piglin's bed, well… That was a secret kept between him and the early morning) _

* * *

  
  
  


Phil laughed, from the porch of the house, as he watched Tubbo and Tommy run after the other in the sand, Techno kneeling a few meters away in a little farm he had created near the walls.

It had been a few days since Phil wasn’t alone anymore on the server, and it has been very chaotic days indeed. Phil was sure he had gathered more white hairs faster than never in his life, from literally trying to give Tommy and Tubbo the equipment necessary to not die while he showed them around. Between making sure the blond didn’t stab himself with the maxed out sword, and making sure Tubbo didn’t started to experiment with the netherite helmet enchantments and trying to make sure they didn’t steal anything else, Phil wouldn’t be surprised if he checked himself in the mirror and found more than a few strands of hair now brand new white from the stress.

Techno hadn’t been of much help, mostly letting them be as they pleased and only reigning them in when it was too dangerous. The piglin laughed at Phil’s suffering, and the blond asked himself once again for the millionth time since the guests had arrived why he was still friends with the other. The teenagers weren’t bad! No, in the absolute! The kids were super nice, and their wonder at his build was a big raise in his ego to be honest, and they were certainly funny and loved to help around the house… It simply was that they were too chaotic, but it was to be expected, if they had been brought here by Techno.

Most of friends of Techno were chaotic, or simply wild, which wasn’t a wonder if one remembered Techno was as unhinged as most of them, just in other ways. And Phil wasn’t one to preach about order, to be honest, he was just as bad or even worse in some occasions, Chaos singing on his veins and letting him go wild with whatever he desired. Techno knew to not expect him to act responsible (between the two, Techno was the most normal, or more like calm, surprisingly). 

So, the kids were fine. Sure, very screaming-like and squirmy, but Phil liked to think most young people were like that and tried to unsuccessfully ignore the shenanigans they got into. He huffed, and sipped at his cold lemonade as he tried to not think about how the two kids were leaving marks and grooves all over his house as they climbed it up in an effort to run from the other.

“Light up Phil” Techno called, hands deep in the dirt as he hummed and carefully dug around little holes for the potatoes spud waiting to be planted by his side, “Think of it this way, at least your buildings are now being used”

“They  _ were _ being used before” Phil hissed back, ignoring the almost barking laughter the other let off “I don’t have anything against them mate, it's just…  _ children” _

“I know Phil” The piglin said condescently, ears flicking back every few seconds at the rhythm of the teenager’s screaming, likely trying to sense where the little demons where at all times (paranoid bastard, Phil thought rolling his eyes) “If it annoys you too muc—”

“Shut up” Phil said, not even bothering to let Techno have the pretense of finishing the sentence “They are welcomed here because you brought them, and are free to stay as long as they want”

Techno paused, the piglin staying still and just giving a few small groinks before continuing, the tail wagging slightly behind his back despite his frown on his face. Someday Techno would learn to not be allergic to emotions, Phil thought to himself both fond and annoyed, but apparently it wasn’t today. With a shrug, he leaned back and closed his eyes, enjoying the sun that was bathing him in its warmth light, just humming when a body sat next to him, the smell of dirt and brimstone still strong as ever, as Techno leaned towards him and looked over Tommy and Tubbo.

It was usual for them to be close while Techno visited. They weren’t naturally touch oriented people, Phil in the personal from a lot of hard wired instincts that living in Hardcore permantnently does to one, but they liked to indulge on it. The knowledge that the other was safe, that one could be vulnerable and actually enjoy it was a big opportunity for them to not use. Phil spent most of the time alone, and Techno also did, each one surviving and fighting out there, constantly in the move, doing something, anything as to not stay still.

Phil leaned back, using Techno’s much bigger frame as a pillow, practically sunbathing on the porch, wings extended behind him as he slowly started to melt into a vaguely human shaped puddle. Laugh ringed out in the field, and Techno tensed up, as if ready to leap, making Phil squirm uncomfortably trying to find a good spot to relax, but unfortunately piglins were built like a fucking brick.

“Stop being so fucking tense” Phil murmured, trying to stab Techno’s arm with his elbow in vane hopes of it suddenly becoming untense “It’s so annoying”

“Sorry” Said Techno, not sounding sorry at all.

The blond paused, and opened his eyes, squinting at the other, who was sitting straight now and looking intently across the beach where the two teenagers were now pushing each other into the sea, screaming so loudly Phil was actually surprised some drowned didn’t wake up from the ruckus. The piglin looked more like a dog than anything, eyes fixated on the others, ears twitching towards the sound; it was both annoying and cute, surprisingly, and Phil snorted, ignoring the offended look Techno threw at him.

“Mate calm down, nothing will happ—” A screech came from the far side of the beach, as the two teenagers stumbled back from the drowned that had actually woken up “Well, nothing too bad”

Techno looked torn between sprinting towards them and staying still in hopes of maintaining what little pride he had left in front of Phil (which was never much to being with, to be honest), and the blond tried desperately not to laugh, tugging the piglin’s dirty sleeve to make him lay back again.

“Oh Aether, you are worse than I thought” He ignored the grumble the other let out and simply leaned back again “Such a mother hen, I can’t believe it”

“Excuse me?! Phil this is Hardcore! What if they get hurt and then they get swarmed and then they are forced to use the totem and then—”

“And then I would give them more totems” Phil rolled his eyes, and patted fondly the other’s arm “Mate, it's a literal drown stuck in the sea and both of the teenagers have netherite swords, they will literally prick it to death”

“Still!!”

“Sure Mate” Phil snorted, and then laughed at the swipe he got, hands catching his bucket hat before it flew away “Suuuuure”

“Phil I trusted you”

“That’s on you mate” Phil said, smiling as he stretched out a little more in the midday sun “Not my fault you are an overprotective fuck”

Techno’s ear flicked back, and he simply settled back, arms crossed as he continued to stare out towards the kids. It was… not strange, but a little confusing to see Techno so openly worried about someone. The piglin had a habit of caring a little too much, but normally it took a lot of time to manage to get close enough to make the warrior even consider one’s existence, so Phil was a little bemused as how the two children had managed to do it. Normally Techno was more reserved, hesitant to reach out to anyone even, yet here he was, attentive looking at Tommy and Tubbo, just like he had all those years ago when he and Phil had first become friends.

Phil paused, tilting his head as he looked closer at Techno, cogs slowly turning. He opened his mouth, hesitated, and then closed it. It was probably a revelation for another day, to be honest. And he was comfortable right now, so he shrugged and let that line of thought dissipate, as he sunbathed. The day still had much to show them yet.

* * *

  
  


It is late at night, maybe half way through it already, when Phil hears a thump near the end of the hallway.

He freezes, and slowly puts down his feather comb on top of the bed where he is sitting. He hadn’t managed to fall asleep, one of those nights where no matter how much he tossed and turned in his bed, sleep would elude him, slipping between his fingers like sand. He had been preening, but he quickly puts everything aside as he quietly gets up, wiping the oil off his hands onto the covers as he slips outside his room. 

The torches are dimmed, practically dead, barely glowing in the dark, and Phil squints into the darkness, unsure if he should venture into the hall to check what is going on. He can hear faint murmurs and whispers, alongside the sound of a lot of things moving around, but that could easily be the teenagers who are sleeping now in the guest rooms. Still, Phil decides to go check just in case, because a mob could have spawned or gotten inside, when he sees a door opening at the end of the hallway. Startled, Phil presses himself against the wall, watching two small figures stumble into the hall, who pause in front of Techno’s door hesitant.

By now Phil knows it must be Tommy and Tubbo but he wonders why they are simply standing in front of the piglin’s door. Techno was a very heavy sleeper, when he decided to sleep, almost impossible to wake up before he woke up by himself. Techno’s light was off, so it was very probable he was sleeping right now, as Tommy and Tubbo noticed, pausing at the lack of light. He watched them stay there for some minutes, as if indecisive, before Tommy (he thought it was Tommy, being the taller of the two) gently opened the door and whispered something. If Phil strained his ears he could hear him asking Techno if he was awake, unsuccessfully as he might add, if he had to guide himself by the lack of answer.

The door closes again, and he sees the both teenagers whisper to the other, worriedly, hesitating when looking back at their rooms. They probably didn’t want to go back there, especially if they had been having nightmares frequently, as Phil suspected they had been. Sighing, he peels himself off the wall and goes towards the kitchen, firmly not looking back, his footsteps resonating against the stone tiles. After a few seconds he can hear them scramble behind him, silently following his steps.

He lights some candles, not feeling up to using torches or lanterns, and puts the kettle on, searching through his cupboards till he finds his tea and honey. He takes out some mugs, and waits for the water to boil, not turning back even when he hears footsteps hesitantly coming into the kitchen, the scrape of chairs against the floor, as the two teenagers sit down. Pouring the water, he sets the mug on the table towards the teenagers, both looking tired and drained, pale with red eyes. Phil wisely decides to not comment on it, instead focusing on making the lavender tea, while putting some chocolate cookies he had traded some days ago into a plate, shoving it towards the others.

Tommy scrunches his face at the taste, but continues sipping at it slowly, the tense lines on his shoulders relaxing little by little as he drinks the hot drink. Tubbo, meanwhile, simply held the mug close to his chest, almost curling around it, hands trembling a little as if cold. They eat half heartedly the cookies, munching slowly as if without any want to finish them. Phil lets them be, pouring himself his own mug with chrysanthemum tea, taking the honey jar and pouring himself a good amount, watching it swirl in the water.

The night is silent, only interrupted by the distant sounds of mobs outside and the occasional sniffle coming from any of the two in front of him, Phil keeps his eyes fixed on the mug, stirring it gently as he watches the honey dilute into the tea. He is no stranger to nightmares, as that is what he assumes they had, so Phil lets the silence hang between them, not wanting to push it. He instantly finds himself falling back onto the methods he used on Wilbur when he was young and wakes up upset after a new set of night terrors, providing warm drinks and some comfort food. 

It’s easy to care for them, Phil finds, letting them migrate onto the couch in the other room, bringing out some blankets for them as he settles on the opposite side of them, going to his room to fetch his comb and oil and finish caring for the feathers of his wings. The two teenagers are silent, pale as they leaned against the other under the heavy blankets, watching Phil slowly work through his tangles at the low light of the candles. The quiet is comfortable, and Phil hides a smile as he slowly watches them nod off, falling asleep on the couch, gripping tightly the other under the blankets, looking so tired for someone so young. 

He could see why Techno cared for them, he mused, finishing off and carefully cleaning off his hands, setting everything back into order. Of course, maybe it is biased because Phil is a parent, and as they say: once a parent, always a parent, huh? Phil shook his head, smiling, as he cleaned the mugs and put them down on the sink. He finds himself wondering how Wilbur had to be doing, last time he had heard he was settling down in that World… Dream’s World, he was pretty sure, and had been sending messages about the upcoming election. It had been a while since he had sent any messages, and Phil found himself wondering if Wilbur was doing fine. He shrugged, and dried his hands, if Wilbur was in any problem he would have sent something, so probably he was simply busy with his projects. His friend was like that, often absorbed into his own things, and it would be a lie to not say Phil was also like that. Maybe that was why they clicked so well, him and Wilbur, that many years ago on the Mondays Competitions.

Wilbur used to visit a lot, mostly when Techno had just left the world, and kept him company and making songs as he worked on his projects. Wilbur was Techno’s and his friend, and it wasn’t that unusual to see the three hanging out sometimes, although it hadn’t happened since a few months, with both of his friends worried in his own projects, leaving the guest rooms to gather dust as he continued working on Endlantis and the Nether Void.

It felt nice to have people again in his house, the laughter from the two in front of him filling the hallways and rooms in the early morning, a big difference from the normal dead silence that hung around. Of course, sometimes it got too much but nothing a few hours outside wouldn’t fix, he hummed, and leaned back on his chair, making sure to not press his still oily wings against the clean chair. He sighed and simply stayed there, watching out of the window as the night slowly fell, the first sun rays of the day hitting the windows and bathing the whole room in a soft light. 

He stayed there, happy to simply lounge in the chair and watch the rising sky over his window. Techno found him like that, blinking sleepily at the bright blue sky in the window, wings dried and shiny. The piglin had snorted, softly nudging him on the head as he passed to the kitchen and brought him some coffee, the caffeine a welcomed sight. He drinks greedily, shaking off the last vestiges of sleep that threaten to swallow him whole, while Techno sits besides him sipping at his own tea.

“How long?” Techno asks, once Phil finished his drink.

“Oh…” The blond pauses, and shrugs “Maybe half the night? Before it was morning for sure”

He sees Techno frown and fidget from the side, and he sighs, patting gently his arm.

“They tried to go to you, but you were dead asleep” At the more pronounced frown he sighs exasperated “I gave them some tea and cookies, don’t worry they got sorted out”

“Yeah but-!” Techno cuts out himself and simply cuffs at the floor with his hooves, frustrated at not knowing how to express it.

Phil simply brings his wing around the other and lets him whine, while he sets down his mug and wonders what to do.

“Hey do you think they are ready for elytras?” He asked, cutting off Techno’s whining session, who only scoffs but shakes his head “Why not? I remember them managing to win a couple of rows back in the Championships”

“Yeah but that was gliding down Phil” Techno states as if it were obvious “Plus, I really don’t trust them with an elytra”

“Come on, they wouldn’t be that bad”

“...Phil, believe me, no” Techno says, frowning “Plus they would have to use the elytras elytras, not, yknow, what we have”

“Ah…” Phil leans back, nodding “Yeah, they would have to use those elytras, and rockets”

“Do you want to trust them with rockets in  _ your _ world?”

The silence that hangs is enough of an answer, and Techno snorts.

“Yeah that’s what i thought”

“Listen! You try making projects and rebuilding literal ruins over the course of months and almost years and THEN you let a bunch of hyperactive kids around them with rockets, see how much you like that image!”

“Sure, sure Phil, whatever you say” Techno laughs, and Phil can’t help but laugh too.

It’s a good day

* * *

They swing by the Nether Void later, Techno carrying Tommy while Phil carries Tubbo through the entrance, both of them grinning at the awestruck face in the teenagers.

The cloud is soft under their feet, and Phil lets them roam free after making them promise to not get into the castle through the main entrance; the Blaze Empress is probably attending court right now and Phil would really appreciate not making a bad impression on her with his guests. Techno and him simply walk around, after nodding to some of the guards outside, simply walking through the garden.

It has been a while since Techno had visited, so there is a lot more going on in the Nether Void, and Phil watches Techno look amazed at the new hanging islands, the flying ships and tries to not smile too smugly. He finds himself talking about the project as they walk through the changes, jumping the steps as he guides Techno towards one of the islands, where the hoglins reside.

“You got hoglins!?” Techno exclaims, kneeling and cautiously offering his hand to one of the baby hoglins, who simply butts its head against the hand, oinking satisfied at the scritches it receives “They are a nightmare to deal with!”

“Yeah, they absolutely are” Phil laughs, “Took a good while to find an intact biome where hoglins still lived”

“Yeah? I thought the Nether outside was… You know” Techno shrugs, continuing to gently scratch the baby hoglin’s ears.

Phil swallows and tries to not think about it, nodding, as he watches the zombified piglin peer at them through the stained windows of the small cabin. The Nether outside is… well, he isn’t sure if it can be qualified as Nether anymore. The Void Cube was basically everything that still existed, kept safe inside the bubble from the outside. Sensing the change in atmosphere, Techno stayed silent before getting up and stretching.

“What about that crystal? Don’t remember that being there before” Phil brightens, instantly launching into the story of how the build came to be, and how he had helped plan it and more. 

Techno simply smiles through it, while waving at the zombified baby piglin through the window as he follows the steps down back into the Cloud, watching the flying ships slowly transferring it’s cargo into the Castle. He can see in the distance Tommy and Tubbo climbing the trees in the garden, careful around the lava fountain, peering through the edges from time to time nervously, as the sounds of mobs inside the castle. This place was very different to the Nether of the server, carefully mob-proofed, with the ones hanging around clearly following directions and having its own culture still going strong, so Techno could understand why they seemed so on edge, as they peered at the guards near the entrance of the palace and the zombie piglins carrying equipment inside and outside the buildings.

Phil and Techno soon catch up to them, the four ending in the garden sitting on the benches, or in Tommy’s case, simply laying down on the cloud. They ate in silence, Phil answering as many questions as he could while Tubbo and Tommy hung off his every word, in awe at the stories of the World. It made pride blossom in Phil’s chest, satisfaction at the fact that he could share the wonderful history of this place, that it wouldn’t only stay with him and his friends, leaving this World’s guardians immortalized forever thanks to his storytelling. It felt nice, watching the normally rambunctious kids settle down and stay quiet and he told the countless wars that had ravaged this land, the building of the temples and more.

Techno simply snorted and let him talk, eating through practically all the food and then simply leaning back, stretched out on the floor as he spinned in his hands one of his rings, while Tubbo and Tommy leaned against his stretched out legs. It… Felt nice, Phil had to admit, and he internally committed the memory to heart, to not forget this small pocket of peace. 

Soon enough, they had to leave, as the activity picked up in the Quarttress, items being brought in and out of the place. Phil made a small detour to say goodbye to the Empress before going back to the little group, picking Tubbo up and flying off the cloud, with Techno and Tommy behind. They paused in the Nether Roof, indecisive on where to go. Truthfully, Phil only wanted to go back to the house and maybe sleep a little, and he could see how Techno wanted the same, but he didn’t want to simply leave the teenagers alone. Plus, he was sure if they left the others unattended, he would wake up to no buildings intact. In the end, Techno ended up going back to the house, to sleep a little, and Phil was left alone with the other two.

“He’s going to sleep again?!” Tubbo exclaimed, watching Techno disappear into the distance as he flew in the Nether Roof, vanishing into the thick mist of the realm. 

“Yep”

“W—What?! Why!?”

“Probably temperature change” Phil said disinterested as he thought about what he could do to entertain the two monsters in his charge, at the lapse of silence though, he looked up and caught the confused stares of Tommy and Tubbo “What?”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“You… You guys do know Techno is a piglin right?”

“Duh! We aren’t fucking dumb, bitch” Tommy said, rolling his eyes.

“Then… why the confusion?”

“What the fuck does Techno being a piglin connects with him being a lazy bitch?!”

“I…” Phil blinked, and thought to himself why did Techno had a preferance in picking up dumb strays “Tommy, does the Nether have a sun?”

“No, duh”

“...” At the lack of connection, Phil sighed, “So, if the Nether doesn’t have a sun then that means it doesn't have a day and night cycle, right? …”

“I still don’t see how it connects” Tubbo piped up, frowning.

“... Guys, so if it doesn’t have a night and day cycle then that means the life here doesn’t have a circadian cycle”

“Don’t swear at me”

Phil wondered if it would be too late to simply abandon the kids in the Nether Roof, and internally cursed at Techno for leaving him alone with these two.

“...Nether life doesn’t know when they need to sleep or stay awake”

“W—But Techno never slept back… back in Pogtopia!” Tubbo exclaimed, hesitating a little on the name before continuing on.   
  


“ He sleeps in like, batches you could think” Phil explained, “He sleeps a lot and then simply stays awake”

“Isn’t that… unhealthy?”

“Yeup”

“Then why does he keep doing it?!”

“It’s Techno, mate” He shrugged “I’m actually surprised he woke up so early today. Normally he tends to sleep an entire day or even more”

“That’s fucked up”

“Absolutely” Phil agreed without missing a beat, before turning around and looking at the portals dotted around the roof “Anyways! Where do you guys wanna go?”

“Uh…”

“We can go check out some corals or villages, or we could go to the other realm, or you guys could accompany me to grind for some materials I need for some builds” Phil listed off.

“Other Realm?” Tubbo asked.

“Other Realm it is!” Turning around, Phil started walking towards where he knew the Nether Portal that led to the Stronghold was, not waiting for the others to catch up.

He ignored any of the questions thrown his ways, deciding they could wait until they had arrived at the Stronghold. A few minutes later (Or maybe hours, since the Nether didn’t have a rigid concept of time really, most of the time fucking with any sense of time one had), they arrived at the portal, he waited a few seconds for the other to catch up before going in, the purple magic swirling around him as he was transported back to the overworld, the sound of mobs outside a strong contrast to the muted ambient of the Nether Roof. Tommy and Tubbo soon both joined him, wincing at the difference of sounds before stepping into the room, admiring the crumbling stone bricks around them.

The sound of water dripping surrounded them, and Phil stepped around the puddles of the ground as he watched Tubbo peek through the iron bars, gaping at the sea surrounding them. The End portal rested in the middle of the room, the hum of the Universe resonating within his bones, wings bristling excitedly as he leaned over the frames of it, watching the starry void slowly rise up at his presence, as if awaking from a deep slumber. Their communicators had pinged, announcing their new achievements to the entire World, but no message or call had gone, so Phil trusted Techno to be asleep right now. Hopefully it would stay that way, Phil wished internally.

He leaned against the frames, the material a refreshing cold against his wings, as he watched the teenagers explore around, taking the room all in. While he hadn’t exactly decorated it, preferring to simply leave it as it was with a few additions of torches, the Stronghold had always an unique feeling to it, the sensation of something other, something greater observing their every move. And this Stronghold was like any other, despite being so close to the surface, the ocean seeping through the cracks in the bricks and falling onto it’s floor.

“Phiiiiillll” Tommy whined, peeking from behind him at the Portal, the shiny void stirring at the presence of the newcomers, causing him to skitter back “I still don’t understaaaand, where are we going?”

Phil snorted, letting go of the frame and taking a few steps back, looking at Tubbo who had returned and was now lingering on the doorstep of the room, also uneasy. 

“We are going to the End” He declared, ignoring the bemused faces on the others “Have you guys gone ever there?”

“Uh… Technically yes?” Tubbo said, still gripping firmly the obsidian of the Nether Portal, squinting in the direction of the void. “But not really? I visited once but it was very long ago and it was a public server”

Tommy nodded, and Phil hummed, trying to find a good way to explain what the End was without scaring them.

“It’s like, another dimension? It’s like the Nether but kind of cold” It was absolutely not a good description, but Phil was never one for them; he barreled on, not wanting to answer any question. Anyways!” “Do you want to jump in together or me first?”

The two stared at each other, communicating in silence by tiny changes to their expressions, before Tubbo nodded and stepped fully into the room, standing besides Tommy, also peering over the frame towards the void. 

“You first?” He said, distractedly looking at the stars resting inside the Portal, the void humming in understanding, twinkling with tiny shows of light, as if trying to show itself harmless.

“Sure” Phil said, smiling and going up the stone brick stairs, throwing a small wave before letting himself fall forward, the black void rising upwards to drag him inside, letting the Universe hold him for a sec, stars passing in front of his eyes before he found himself on the obsidian platform.

He dusted himself, and raised his elytra, the wings reshaping themselves into a more sleek form, the feathers twisting and shimmering, stars dripping from his hands as he reached and  _ twisted _ , the plumage going smaller and smaller, until smooth scales covered both wings, purple accents reflecting the light of the sea pickles underneath him, the Universe humming approvingly at his choice. He flapped them a little, letting himself get comfortable with the form, as Tubbo and Tommy appeared behind him, both gripping the other tightly, face white from the shock of passing through the void into the End, knees shaking at the vertigo from transferring through the dimensions.

Phil laughed, and helped them to get up, wings covering them a little as the two teenagers shivered at the stark change of temperature, going from the feverish warm Nether, to the milder and humid Stronghold to the almost frigid End, bodies barely getting used to the new temperature before being dropped into another. Endlantis had magma and lava running through the ocean floor, but the Void was still too close, saping any extra warmth out of the realm, leaving them with the bare necessary so they didn’t die.

“Welcome to Endlantis” Phil said, watching with pride how Tommy and Tubbo looked with amazement over the island, the coral, the underwater buildings and more. “Normally the End isn’t like this but, well… Just wait and see”

He laughed again, at their amazement, and gently guided them towards the entrance, warning them about the glass before he dropped into the water, the conduit kicking in almost instantly as the magic was absorbed into his skin and let him breathe freely under all of the liquid. Tommy and Tubbo jumped after him, shocked at the power of the conduit, swimming around and watching in wonder the place around them. A big part of it had been reconstructed by him, the buildings and ruins having fallen into disrepair as time passed and corrupted everything here, with no one left behind to take care of things after the realm had been flooded.

He swam to the surface, the beat of his wings helping him along faster, until he reached the top, climbing onto one of the giant lily pads floating around, shaking the water out of his hair as he sighed and leaned back. Kicking his feet, he watched Tubbo and Tommy look in wonder over everything. This was probably their first time experiencing a conduit, he thought wryly, as he watched them shout excitedly, swimming around and pointing at each fish and dolphin nearby, exclaiming over the names, and hovering over the magma and soul sand as it pulled them down and up, their laughter barely muffled under the water. 

After a few minutes the other two emerged, climbing onto the lily pads, the water plants holding their weight surprisingly well. It was quiet, as they catched their breath, Phil having set an ender chest down and holding his enchanted rod in his hands. It was quiet in the End, the water lapping at their feet, rocking them gently in their lily pads, fish swimming under them.

“This is the End?!” Tommy exclaimed, still trying to catch his breath, as he leaned over and squinted into the depths of the island.

“Yeah!” Phil laughed, wings settled behind his back as he reeled his line “It’s very different from normal, but this is the End”

“Why is it different?” Tubbo asked, watching him gently take the fish out of the hook and releasing it back onto the water, “Did you make all of this?”

“Uh, kind of” Phil shrugged, moving his hand in a so-so manner “I repaired all of this, before it was… a disaster to say the least, the water spilled everywhere”

“Why?”

“Uh, there was… a war, so to say” Phil paused, trying to think of the best way to tell about the Ender King and his… very large crimes “This place used to be barren, only Endstone as far as the eye could see, with the obsidian pillars practically reaching into the skies, with a fierce dragon protecting the realm”

“...What happened?” 

“...Greed” Phil sighed, “Greed happened”

The silence hung in the air, the untold crimes of many centuries past whispering into their ears as they watched the rebuilded Realm. Beacons flared through the water, and the platform for the mending farm he had worked digitently, the enderman mobs (once a proud race now diminished to a feral state after centuries of their kingdom falling) congregating onto the squares, their screeched muffled under all of the water and distance between them. 

Phil watched the coral, the image shimmering under the water, rippling into pieces as the Universe hummed, its song stronger than ever here. After a while, the older sighed and reeled his fishing rod back, shoving the tool into the ender chest and standing up, stretching his muscles. He wondered what he could do now, he could show them the Ender King room, but the place was creepy to say the last, and he was pretty sure it would not be a good idea considering the pulsating End Crystal residing on the throne of the once King. Knowing the teenagers, the whole place would get blown up in less than a second. 

He could maybe show them the enderman mending farm? But the place was filled with wither heads shoved into chests, and the noise was… loud, to say the least, so he was pretty sure they wouldn’t appreciate it, not really. There was no ender dragon to slay, the reptile having been dead since before he even arrived here, so he couldn’t show them that, unless he offered to tour them the skeleton, and even then he was doubtful about it. While the structure had been reinforced once he had arrived, he didn’t want to risk anything unnecessary with the old fossil.

He looked through his ender chest, thinking, when his eyes caught onto one shulker. He paused, eyes brushing the cube holding all of the elytras he had found in this world, and finally, an idea came to mind. Suuure, this technically shouldn’t be happening but also, he hadn’t exactly promised Techno not to. And it would be fun! He wouldn’t give them rockets, but they would manage. He shuffled his shulkers around, torn between simply giving them the elytras or taking them along to search for ones. While he had raised some ships, he hadn’t gone through all of the portals here, so there could be one nearby easily! And, after all, searching for an elytra was half the fun and more. Nodding decided, he checked to see if he had any extra enchanted books on hand and grinned.

“How do you feel about raiding some ships?” He said, smiling, watching the other two stare at him in confusion.

“Shipwrecks?” Tubbo asked, almost hesitantly, wary of Phil’s sudden bloodthirsty smile.

“Nah! Ships!” Grinning, he turned around and gathered the shulker up, shoving it inside his ender chest and gathering some bows for the others, throwing the weapons at them “You guys ever gone raiding”

“Yes? But what does raiding have to do with this dimension? I don’t think Woodland Mansions appear here” Tubbo comentated, the two staring confused at him. 

Uhhh, well, this would put a little of a problem in his plans, but Phil shrugged.

“I’ll show you guys. Come follow me” He jumped into the water, and pointed towards one of the End Gateways, shooing them before swimming into the Enderman farm, quickly looking through the chests and thanking past Phil for being forgetful enough to leave behind shulkers filled to the brim with blocks, grabbing them and a few stacks of ender pearls, he returned to the others.

Passing one stack to each one, Phil signaled them to let him go first and threw the ender pearl. There was nothing, for a second, before the void activated and warped him, leaving him soaping wet in the middle of a mini island made out of endstone. He took a few steps back, letting Tommy and Tubbo appear without a problem in front of him. 

“What fucking type of shit is this?” Tommy asked, queasy, as he looked at the never ending void underneath his feet at the edge, Phil softly gripping the back of his chestplate in case the other slipped.

“This is the Far End” He explained, passing him a couple of blocks and pointing towards the bigger island in front of them “Now carefully start bridging towards the other side”

“Where are we even going?” Tubbo asked, as they walked upon miles and miles of endless endstone islands, “You said ships but I don’t see any shitty water around here”

“It’s not that type of —Wait, careful around here there are some holes in the ground— Not that type of shit” Phil explained, pausing to grab some chorus flowers and fruits on the way, “These are kind of like the Nether Void ships”

“Flying shit?!”

“Yep” Phil nodded, squinting into the distance and grinning at the sight of bright purpur standing against the black open sky “Look, there is one!”

The End ships and cities were almost otherworldly, the end rods glowing ethically against the dark void, the bricks carefully stacked on top of the other, the distant spots of shulkers opening and closing the only sign of life there with the exception of the enderman hanging at a little distance of the Cities. They soon reached the place, Phil grinning at the sight of another nearby Ship and City, less than a few thousands blocks.

“Shields up” He called, passing each one a stack of arrows “We’ll be going in through the base of the city and then one of you shall bridge to the Ship”

He purposefully ignored the confused curses of Tommy behind him, as he jumped in, sword drawn out as he slaid the first shulkers guarding the entrance.

“These are the shells” he explained gently, as they climbed the stairs and scoured any chests in their path “The best spot to hit is the pale yellowish skin, since the shells will most likely reflect any projectile”

At the determined nod of both of them, they continued on, climbing up and up until they reached the spiral tower, a bunch of shulkers resting peacefully inside of it. With a warning to be careful, they joined in, Phil slaying the nearest ones as he let Tubbo and Tommy take care with ranged weapons of the farthest.

“Phil! Phil help” Tommy cried, out of the sudden, and Phil lurched back, sighing in relief at the sight of the teenager floating “Do something you bitch! I’m floating! What the fuck?!!?”

“Yeah, they do that” he called, continuing on climbing, and grabbing the younger’s sleeve “Their bullets make you float”

“That’s so cool, holy sh—AAAAHHH!!” Tommy screamed, as the levitation run off, hanging tightly from Phil’s hand “What the fuck!?!?!?!?”

“You didn’t think it was infinity, eh mate?” Phil laughed, helping him onto the platform and continuing climbing, ignoring the protests of the two.

Soon enough, they had conquered the entire structure, Tubbo carefully bridging across to the ship, returning with a few scrapes and a sleek and shiny elytra in hand. In less than an hour, Tommy also had one, and Phil carefully copied the enchantments from the books on his ender chest to the shimmery cloth, until the magic woven into it glimmered in the air. Mending and unbreaking, the best things one could have, he told them affectionately, and helped them adjust it to their backs, the chest plates shoved into a shulker and into the ender chest to free some space. 

“I’m gonna assume you guys don’t know how to fly elytras” Phil commented, as he watched them run around with the elytras fanning behind their backs.

“We know” Tommy said, almost offended “Are you so old you can’t remember the Championships, you bitch?”

“Mate, that was gliding, what the fuck?” Phil laughed, a little nervously “I mean flying flying, yknow, with rockets and the wings and everything”

“Uh… No” Tubbo cringed, Tommy looking a little pale besides him “And uh, I think we are fine without rockets you know”

“Yeah, we big man like that, old man” 

Phil, sensing the theme was sensitive, simply nodded and brushed off his armor. He decided to not press the issue.

“Anyways, nothing like learning over the void” Ignoring the alarmized questions of Tommy, he started shoving the two together, as he picked them up as best as he could “Alright, you guys remember how to activate the wings?”

“Yeah we ain’t stupid” Tommy muttered, cursing loudly as Phil’s wing started flapping, the dust flying up as the older carefully started flying up.

“Alright, what we’ll do is that I fly very hard and then drop you, and you guys glide until i need to pick you up again to gain altitude” 

“I—Uh, Philza Minecraft that doesn’t sound so safe” Tubbo muttered, anxiously peering at the black void that opened beneath their feet as they left the island behind, flying towards where Endlantis was waiting for them. “Can’t—Can’t we go through one of those little things?”

“The gateways? Nah, this way is safer plus” Phil grinned, suddenly letting both of them go “Nothing like learning as you go, eh?”

Tommy screeched, instantly activating the wings, same as Tubbo, the both kids cursing Phil out, as he laughed like a madman above them. Soon, the kids got into the rhythm, making spirals and rolls in the air, laughing freely as the wind of the void slapped against their faces, flying finally at their fingers, the whole sky their new playground. Phil sighed, and watched them play around, occasionally diving to raise them higher before letting them do their own thing. He thinks he can get used to the sound of laughter in his World, at least, for a while.

At the sound of a ping, he opened his communicator, staring at the frantic messages from Techno, who was now very awake and reading the logs.

“Ah shit” Phil grimaced, wondering in how much trouble he would get “Ah, shit”

Better to get back home quickly, then.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised a goddamn new oneshot to the series and i fucking delivered, i will now proceed to disappear once again o7
> 
> * * *
> 
> As always my tumblr is @villruu and my twt @vrillru, i sometimes talk about my fics lol
> 
> Also, AO3 statistics show that only a small percentage of you leave kudos, comments and bookmarks, so if you could do them, i would appreciate it a lot. It really helps the story out, and you can always eliminate them later. And if you like my stuff, i have written some more fics you can check out if u want :]


End file.
